I will always protect you
by kayla2317
Summary: the new kid at DWMA has fallen for him? does he feel the same? will their past come back?


I have been going to Death Weapon Meister Acadimy for almost a year now. I have changed a lot since I've been here. That's all thanks to some of the students here. When they found me, I was so shy I couldn't talk to anyone. They took care of me like I had been their friend for years. Maka was the first one to help me. Her and her partner Soul found me as a "lost soul". After they took care of me a bit, that talked to the principal of the DWMA, Lord Death. After being allowed to attend DWMA, I met: Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Death The Kid. For being students at DWMA, some of them were a handful. Black Star thought he was the "biggest star alive". He and his partner Tsubaki were paired well. She was calm and a go with the flow kind of girl. He was hyper, loud, thick headed, and _very_ narsesistic. Maka and Soul were oppisits too. Soul was cool, relaxed and was very level headed. Maka was cool to a point, a book worm and let her emotions get the best of her. I thought that Meisters and weapons had to be oppisits like; Black Star and Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. That was till Patty, Liz and Kid came around. Don't get me wrong they were all a different as day and night, but with them it worked. Patty was child like, she didn't care what happened as long as she was with Liz and Kid. Liz on the other hand was more adult like, she looked after Patty and Kid. They were sisters, who had a rough past till Kid found them. Kid was their Meister, he was also a bit OCD. He _loves_ symmetry and would do anything to achive it. All of them were friends, Meisters and/or weapons, never both like me. I was different than all of them by far. I was both a Meister and a weapon, my blood was black, my mother is evil, I grew up learning how to kill anything and everything that stood in my way of becoming anything my mother wanted. Not doing so would make me lose a meal. Something me nor Ragnarok enjoyed. Ragnarok was the weapon part of myself. Also because of Ragnarok my blood is black.

Today was an important day. We were going to throw a suprise party! It was going to be the best suprise party! I had never thrown a suprise party before, well I never thrown a party before. I'm sure that Maka will help me understand and help me help her. I was walking to the room where we were going to finish setting up when I saw Tsubaki looking at some flowers. I watched her for a moment before I walked up to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"What are you doing Tsubaki?"

"I was thinking of picking some flower for the party." She said picking some.

"They are pretty."

"Flowers always are." She stood looking at me.

"Are you doing to help set up?"

"Of course, Kid will never see this coming."

"We just have to make sure everything is symmetrical!" I said looking at her. We both laughed and nodded. We both looked at eachother and we started to walk to the building where Kid's party was going to be. I couldn't wait to see how Kid acts to this! I hope he like it, I don't think I can handle it if he doesn't. Just as soon as Tsubaki and I reached the door Black Star kicked open the door. Of course these door opened out and I was close enough to get hit. I fell back into someone; I shook my head a bit and looked up at who caught me. My face turned red right way.

"K-Kid!" I said standing on my own.

"Black Star, you have to be careful! You can't just kick open doors like that! You ok Crona?" Kid said looking at me. Patty and Liz looked around Kid. Liz smiled like she knew something and Patty giggled.

"Y-ya I'm fine Kid." I said trying to hide how red I was becoming. I didin't understand why my face turned so red when I was around Kid. I'll have to ask Maka, I'm sure she understands these feeling I have about it!

"Come on Kid! Lets go in!" Black Star yelled as Tsubaki nodded. Patty grabbing Kid and Liz's hands and pulled them with her. Kid grabbed my hand pulling me with him.

"COME ON!" Patty yelled walking into the building. Where a lot of people stood inculding Lord Death himself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KID!" Everyone yelled as we were pulled in by Patty. I looked to find Patty and Liz saying it too.

"Everything is symmetrical! This party is perfect!" Kid said happily. He looked at me with a smile. I blushed more; this was his party and he was busy with me.

"H-happy birthday Kid..." I said smiling slightly looking at him. He pulled me close and kisses my cheeks before Patty pulled him to her.

"Come on Kid! Lets look around!" She pulled him away as I stood blushing deeply. I couldn't believe Kid kissed me. From out of no where I felt someones hand on my head. They moved my head slightly before I knew what was going in again. I had zoned out thinking about Kid. I shock my head to see Soul standing there smiling.

"You ok Crona?" He said pulling him hand away.

"Ya, I'm fine! Thank you Soul!"

"Ya." He said looking at me slightly confused.

"Um...why don't we party?"

"Ya!" He through his hands up and walked away. I stood there smiling for a moment. The littlest things they all did for me. I knew they cared about me.

"Hey Crona!" I heard a voice say. I looked around trying to find it.

"Yes?" I couldn't find it. There were to many people here. I don't know how to deal with this. I slowly started to walk backwards to the wall. _"Crona you idiot! What are you doing?! This is a party! Look at all that food! You better go get some food! If you don't I'll keep wakeing you up again!" _Ragnarok said.

"Crona? Are you ok?" I looked up to see Maka.

"Maka! Ya I'm fine." I was happy to see her, but I was lying. All these people scared me, more than anything.

"Are there to many people here for you?" Maka said holding her hand out looking at me. She knew me better than anyone.

"I'm sorry Maka, I know you tried really hard to make this great for Kid."

"Yes and I'm sorry too."

"Y-you're sorry? Why?"

"Because Crona, you're not use to big crowds like this. I totally forgot about it."

"Don't worry about it Maka. I'll be ok!" I said smiling trying to reassure her.

"Ok Crona, if you say so..." She was looking around trying to make sure everything was going ok.

"Go on Maka, don't worry about me. I'll be fine I have Ragnarok!"

"Ok Ragnarok please keep Crona happy." She said before running off to stop Black Star from jumpping onto a table. I slowly walk to the door. Soul ran over to me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Maka?"

"Maka..."

"Go enjoy the party Soul, don't worry about me."

"Maka said to make sure you didn't leave."

"I wont leave."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise..."

"Stay for Maka"

"Soul there are way to many people here."

"I know but Maka put a lot of effort here so that Kid can be happy. There are 88 people here, if you leave you make it asymmetrical. That would break Maka and Kid's hearts."

"Soul I have to go, I'm sorry!' I said running out in a panic. I ran to the park; no one would go to the park if they wanted to go to Kid's party. Everyone was at, or going to the party. I know there were only a few people who cared if I was at the party. I knew Maka would, maybe Soul, Tsubaki, Patty and maybe Liz. Black Star is crazy and will have as much fun as Maka will let him. So Maka wont come after me. Soul will likely be with Tsubaki and or helpping Maka with Black Star. Liz will watch over Patty so Patty wont get hurt. Kid wont come after because it's his party.

"Crona."

"Hm?" I looked up to see Professor Stien.

"Professor? I thought you were at Kid's party."

"I was but Maka was worried. I told her that I would come see if you were ok."

"I'm ok Professor."

"Why don't you come back to the party?"

"I will, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok, I'll see you there Crona." He said before walking off. I looked out at the park. I couldn't go back; there are to many people. I'm to afraid, this is just like when I lived with my mother. I was terrifed of my mother, terrifed I wasn't going to eat, I'd be locked in a room for days at a time. I looked at some animals playing. All of a sudden I found myself in someones arms as one of the hands brushed my cheek softly. I slowly took a breath in and opened my eyes to find a part of gold eyes looking at me. My face turned red looking into Kid's eyes.

"Why are you out here my asymmetrical friend?"

"W-why are you here?! What about your party?"

"It's not a party without you." He said looking deeply into my eyes. His eyes slowly closed as he got closer to me. His lips slowly touched mine. He pulled me close, our kiss deepened. My face turned deep red. When he pulled away slowly he smiled softly.

"K-Kid..."

"I like you, Crona, a lot."

"I-I like you too Kid." He kissed me again. He took my hand.

"Come on Crona, lets go back to the party."

"Ok, Kid." I said smiling. We walked back to the party. I couldn't believe Kid liked me. He was great; I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Crona!" Black Star yelled running up to me.

"Y-yes Black Star?" I was kinda afraid of Black Star. He was creepy.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He said getting really close to me.

"Ahh..." My face turned red, seeing how close he was. I didn't know how to answer it.

"Black Star!" Kid said pushing me behind him.

"Do you know the answer Kid?!"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not! Asking Crona that isn't cool at all!"

"You can't tell me that you don't want to know!"

"I don't care!" Kid said. I could feel tears in my eyes. I pushed away from Kid and ran off. I ran untill i couldn't run anymore. I fell on my hands and knees panting. _Why did you do that? You were fine! That kid was helping you! Why did you run off like that? _Ragnarok asked.

"I'm sorry Ragnarok, I don't know how to deal with that."

"My dear Crona, run off again?" A voice said. My eyes widened as I looked up seeing her.

"M-Mother?"

"You know not to call me that!"

"M-madam Madusa!? What are you doing here?"

"I see you've made some friends, congratulations Crona. Why did you run away this time, my dear Crona."

"_Madusa? You're here!? Coming to take Crona back?_"

"No Ragnarok! I want to see if Crona has become what I sent you here to become!"

"N-no I haven't...madam Madusa..."

"Why did you run away this time Crona?"

"_Someone asked if Crona was a boy or a girl!_"

"See Crona, no one will ever understand you. You are different from everyone!"

"GET AWAY FROM CRONA!" Yelled Maka; as her, Black Star and Kid came running to me.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think Crona?" Black Star said stand in front of me.

"We came to find you! Now we're here to save you!" Maka said looking at me.

"I guess, I'll see you later Crona! Snake snake Cobra Cobra..." Madusa said and disappearing. I looked down crying. She was back, there is nothing she wont do to get me to what she wanted me to do. Kid turned to me and pulled me close as Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Soul changed back.

"I wont let her hurt you Crona. I will protect you. I swear I will."

"Kid..." I cried harder.

"We'll all protect you Crona!" Maka said. I looked up at everyone as they all nodded.

"I don't know how to deal with it...thank you all so much!" I cried as Kid hold me tightly. She was going to find me. I knew she was going to. Some how, she would find me and take me and make me the thing she wants. We all stayed there for hours before some of us started to pass out. Tsubaki picked up Black Star and carried him away. Soul had to carry Maka home. Liz and Patty walked home leaving Kid and me alone. I looking at Kid as his golden eyes met mine. I blushed deeply and kissed him. He was suprised but he kissed back just as passionately. He held me close then looked into my eyes. I smiled looking at him shyly.

"I'm sorry about Black Star." Kid said.

"I understand Kid...do you what to know?"

"Know what?"

"You said you didn't care what I was...do you want to know?"

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm...I-I'm..." I looked away. I couldn't tell him.

"Are you a boy? or a girl?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm a boy..."

"I see I sti-"

"Yes, I'm a girl." I cut him off.

"I don't understand."

"I'm both..." I said looking down.  
"Both?" He nodded smiling. I looked at him confused.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, I'm happy you feel confertable telling me that." He kissed me deeply.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"Weird? No! Why would I?"

"Because I so different than all of you..." I teared up.

"I don't care about a lot of things. You are who you are. I love you, don't worry about anything, ok ? I told you, I'd protect you!"

"Thank you so much Kid!" I held him tightly. I couldn't believe he was so ok with it. I don't know how to deal with this, at all.

"Crona," He held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I kissed him deeply blushing. He slid his hands down my body to my hips. I pushed myself closer to him. I loved the way he felt, the way he made me feel. I pulled away from him seeing him blush. He was amazing, my body touching his. His hands rubbed my hips slowly.

"Kid, I don't..."

"We wont, not till you're ready."

"Kid..."

"Come on, let's go back to the party. I'm sure everyone wants to see us." Kid said standing pulling me up. When we made it back almost everyone was gone. Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz, Black Star and Tsubaki were cleaning.

"They're back!" Patty yelled. Everone looked over, Maka came running.

"I thought something bad happened to you Crona! I was so worried!"

"You had us all worried Crona!" Soul said, I could feel my eyes tear up from happiness. There were people who really cared about me! Would they still care if they know Madam Madusa was my mother? Would they still care? Would they leave me? Would they kill me? I knew what she wanted me to be. I wasn't going to do it! I will stand by Maka like she has stood by me.

"I'm sorry to worry you all. I didn't mean to, please forgive me." I said taking a step to Kid. He put his arm around me protectively. I could feel his soul, his protective soul. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. What if Madam Madusa was right? What if they will all turn on me? What if they are all waiting for me to relaxe?!_ You need to stop it or I'll keep you up all night! Go get some food I'm hungery!_ Oh please don't keep me up all night! I'll get those ugly black marks under my eyes! I don't know how to deal with that!

"Of course! How about you help us clean a bit?" Maka said with a smile, snaping me out of my talk with Ragnarok.

"O-ok!" I grabbed a broom and started to sweep. I couldn't help but feel Madam Madusa around. I looked around trying to see if I could see her. I knew she was the nurse at the DWMA. She shouldn't be here, not now.


End file.
